Marea del destino
by Dafn3eCullen
Summary: Enamorados, y separados por su familia, un gran secreto que los empareja a la par que los separa. Cuando Bella tenia dos meses su madre la dio en adopcion sin decirselo al padre, pues el estaba casado con otra. La familia mueve montañas.
1. Prologo

MAREA DEL DESTINO

Edward y Bella llevan cuatro años de relación, en la universidad. Están prometido y viviendo juntos desde hace uno y su vida es perfecta hasta una tarde. La vida de Bella es complicada puesto que no conoce a sus padre. Fue dada en adopcion con tan solo dos meses de vida. Su hermana y madre adoptiva esconde un pasado que la une en un lazo a la familia de Cullen.

Prologo

_El dinero lo puede todo y todo es lo que tengo._

La luz del sol cegaba mis ojos, no se por que me escondía allí en un día tan importante, para mi...

Dicen que el día de tu boda es el mas bonito del mundo, siempre y cuando sea por amor y con la persona amada. El amor, si lo siento pero no tengo a la persona amada conmigo.

Una congoja me aturdía y un dolor profundo separaba mi pecho. La zozobra no podía ser tan desesperan te como lo es la ihnexistencia de mi alma gemela.

Una y otra vez sus ojos me atormentaban, las imagenes de ella del brazo de aquel millonario ingles, me tenían como loco. El solo imaginar la siendo acariciada, besada, seducida y gozosa en los brazos de otro, me mataba... pero he hay mi perdida, yo estoy por casar me con alguien favorecedor a mi posición, favorecedor a mi apellido y sobretodo con un a dote económico que haría que mi cuenta corriente volara en cifras desorbitadas.

Eso es todo lo que tengo y lo que me han dado en el mundo para poder llevar mi vida a buen cauce, dinero y mas dinero. Creí poder dejar eso atrás, y sentir amor de forma recíproca, pero no. Ella encontró a un millonario que pagara mas por su... compañía .

Volví mi vista al periódico que permanecia doblado desde hace dos días con su foto en primera plana.

_**"LA FUTURA ISABELLA SWAN"**_ -decía el titular.

-La muy cínica -golpee con todas mis fuerzas la silla y el papel cayó, no sin antes revolotear por el aire, las hojas se desmontaron dejando la pagina principal lisa a mis ojos.

Y hay estaba ella del brazo de un joven de mi misma edad, con una sonrisa deslumbrante de las que hacia... dos meses, cinco días y -mire mi reloj -cinco horas y vente minutos... no veía. No por gusto, sino por que era el tiempo en el que no he sabido nada de ella. El tiempo que llevamos separados. Su mano acariciaba de forma descuidad su pequeño vientre... Pues en las ultimas revistas me recordaban de su infidelidad, pues estaba embarazada de ese maldito tipejo, que la acompañaba a todas partes.

Al pie de pagina se leían a letras cursivas y en negrita...

**_"LA HIJA EXTRA MATRIMONIAL DE EL MAGNATE INGLES, CHARLIE SWAN, SE PASEA CON SU HERMANO POR LAS CONCURRIDAS CALLES DE LONDRES"_**

Mi estomago se encogió, salte sobre las hojas y mire la fecha.

"20/09"-decía en el rotulo superior.

-Hace dos días...ella lo sabia -deje descansar mi cabeza en una silla.

Bella sabia de mi boda. Pero como? si ni yo mismo lo tenia planeado hasta hace dos meses, cuando ella desapareció.


	2. Un futuro prospero

**MAREA DEL DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN FUTURO PROSPERO**

-Te amo -susurro cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí por su cercanía y el sentimiento de su voz hizo que mi bello se pusiera de gallina.

-Yo mas -dije en un intento de zafar me de su agarre.

-No, no hullas de mi, eres miiiiiaaaaa.-alargo las silabas de forma cómica.

-Solo llevo unas horas con este anillo en el dedo y ya soy de tu propiedad -dije en un fingido enojo -Ja, y que mas.

-Sabes Isabella, que ahora eres la futura señora Cullen... en potencia.-me ronroneo.

-Bueno, es que yo... me gustaría conservar mi apellido.

-No quieres ser la señora Cullen -dijo aflojando su presa de mi cuerpo, y haciendo el mismo puchero que hacia Alice.

Quien en su sano juicio no los emparentaría...

-Mira..., Esme paso mucho para sacarnos a mi y Alice adelante, no quiero perder eso de ella.-mis labios de fruncieron en una disculpa.

-Bueno, pues es un deseo que puedo conceder señora Brandon de Cullen...

-Queda demasiado... importante ¿no crees? -le mire por el rabillo del ojo para saber si pensaba lo mismo, pero su sonrisa me dejo claro lo contrario.

-Eres lo mas importante en mi vida Bella, lo mas necesario para mi es saber que tu estas conmigo... siempre.

-Siempre, nunca sera suficiente tiempo, ¿lo sabes?

-Si.

Seguimos caminando por el parque que recorría la orilla de la playa. San Diego es hermoso en esta época del año, las gaviotas se replegaban pues la noche empezaba a caer.

-Gracias.

-¿Porque? -dijo parando el paseo y mirando me a los ojos.

-Por no importarte mi pasado, por querer me a pesar de no tener nada que ofrecer.-lo mire con todo el amor que me hacia sentir -Edward, me has dado la vida, con cada gesto que has tenido conmigo.

-Mi amor... -enterró su cara en mi cuello -te amo, y a pesar de lo que digas tienes mucho por ofrecer. Vales mas que mucha gente que tiene en su cuenta una infinidad de ceros.

-Te amo, y sabes -dije de forma sugerente -tengo algo que ofrecerte... para esta noche.

Mi mente empezó a maquinar que conjunto me pondría para podre seducir a esta piedra en el camino. Si por que después de tres años de novios no me había puesto un dedo en cima, bueno si, pero no de esa manera.

-Te dije que podía esperar, de todas maneras que nos queda... ¿tres meses?

-Aun nos queda casi dos semestres, y quiero terminar la carrera antes de casarnos.-dije muy segura.

Le había costado un año poner un anillo en mi mano derecha y ahora le haría esperar otro para la boda -reí en mi fuero interno. Su cara se puso lívida, solo de pensar en la espera. Cada vez se lo ponía mas difícil a su auto control, pero la culpa era suya si no hubiera sido un casanova el año que entre en la universidad, y lo conocí, yo no le hubiera hecho pasar esa calamidad de tiempo.

-Bueno... esperare -en su mirada se podía ver el dolor que le provocaba la espera.

-Bueno, ahora soy tu prometida... ya hace tiempo que estoy preparada... y que te quiero dentro de mi -esto ultimo se lo jadee muy cerca de su cuello, lo suficiente mente alto como para que lo oyera.

Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y se me hizo evidente su enorme erección.

-Bella -gruño, reprobando mi contacto.

-Soy tuya, mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen... ahora quiero que mi cuerpo lleve tu marca.

Me separe de él dejando lo paralizado y muy excitado. Camine unos pasos y me detuve a mirar lo.

-Te veo en media hora, en el baño de nuestra habitación -no lo deje decir nada, solo corrí lo mas rápido que me permitían las sandalias. El hotel no estaba lejos.

Esta noche haría caer todas sus barreras auto impuestas durante estos tres meses en los que hemos vivido casi juntos. Los tres meses mas largos y calurosos que los meses de diciembre en el Cairo pueda tener...

No vivimos en el Cairo, por supuesto pero puedo asegurar y aseguro que la temperatura que toman nuestros cuerpos en las ultimas noches... no le tenia nada que envidiar.

Entre en el baño como un torbellino y me propuse prepara una noche inolvidable. Para mi esta seria la primera vez. Ya que mi amado prometido... tubo una novia... poco recomendada, pues al parecer la adolescencia vuelve tontos a los hombres y no miran con quien se meten. Ya que era una prima lejana o eso me había contado.

Mire por el armario de detrás de la puerta y saque el bote de sales y las bolas de jabón. El jacuzzi era de algo mas de dos plazas... Me atraía hacer el amor por primera vez en el agua. Ya había soñado con ello en alguna ocasión, pero nunca le había comentado nada a Edward, el decía que yo era muy especial para corromperme antes de salvar mi alma con el matrimonio.

No soy de la misma opinión, es un simple punto de vista, no creo que mi alma sufra ningún daño si todo lo que haces lo haces de corazón y con mucho amor, que es como siento ahora.

Abrí la lleve del agua y sintonice el termómetro a treinta grados, las sales se empezaban a disolver cuando deje caer las bolas de jabón, estas estallaron en aromas y colores llamativos. Un poco de baho empaño el espejo de el lava manos.

Baje la intensidad de las bombillas halógenas hasta que quedo el baño en la penumbra.

Lo que mi mente se estaba evitando pensar era... en como lo esperaba?

_"¿Quería que estuviera preparada para él?"_

_"O tal vez ¿quiera hacer el trabajo?"_

_"Si te tiene que desnudar te persuadirá de no llegar hasta el final_"-chillo mi conciencia como si rascara cristal

-Una bata -corrí hasta mi maleta y saque la pequeña prenda que Esme me había dado hace tres días, cuando le comente del viaje.

Me deshice de toda mi ropa y me enfunde en la bata de seda azul noche, que con la luz parecía mas clara.

Volví al baño y me senté en el borde del jacuzzi, destape un poco mis piernas y me coloque en una pase seductora- o eso intente - mis muslos pálidos a la vista, mi cabello suelto enroscado en el lateral derecho de mi cuello, solté un poco el lazo de mi estomago para que mi escote fuera bien visible. Mire en dirección de mis pechos, los bultitos, se endurecieron, mis pezones se erizaron con mi bello.

Mi pechos no eran nada del otro mundo, de seguro que... los ha visto mejores. Mas grandes, mas rellenos, mas bonitos. Lleve mi mano a uno de ellos y lo sostuve midiéndolo con mi mano.

_"Tan pequeñitas"_ -suspire entre mis pensamientos.

-Cari...-no le había escuchado entrar, y mucho menos me percate de que estaba en la puerta del baño hasta que hablo.

Enfoque mi mirada con la suya, y una sonrisa involuntaria surco mi boca. Sus ojos verdes, eran del color de la noche mas oscura por una tormenta, pero brillantes, su boca se abría y cerraba, sin poder juntar dos palabras. Me sentí superior, esto lo había provocado con una bata.

_"GRACIAS ESME"_

Coloque en mi boca la mejor sonrisa pica que pude encontrar en mi inexistente registro, de seducción. Edward para mi sorpresa cerro lo ojos y soltó todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones.

-Edward -ronronee -te prepare un baño -deje caer mi mano al agua. La alce y deje que el liquido goteara de mis dedos.

Mire las gotas como caían y forma van hondas en el agua. Deje mi entretenida vista del agua para fijar la en el hombre que tenia frente a mi.

-Bella -soltó de forma ahogada desde la puerta -sabes... mi control.

-Oh! a ese no le invite -dije la manera mas inocente.

Me levante de mi posición, dejando que el nudo de la bata se deshiciera por completo, la suave tela se deslizo por uno de mis hombros dejando casi a la vista mi pequeño pezón izquierdo. Sentí un refilón de aire frió en mi entre pierna.

El jadeo de Edward me dejo claro que había visto uno de mis secretos, pero aun no había visto nada de lo que escondía. Esta noche pensaba darse lo todo.

Di otro paso para acercar me a el, pero quise presumir un poco, arquee mi espalda hacia tras dejando caer la bata por mis brazos.

Si se iba y me rechazaba sabría el por que en todo estos años nunca quiso intimar conmigo...

Mientras notaba como caía por mis brazos, le mire a los ojos, los cuales luchaban por no mirar mi cuerpo desnudo frente de él. Expuesto a su vista.

Antes de que mis manos dejaran caer la tela al suelo elimine el espacio que nos separaba el uno al otro, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, el cual fue recibido por sus fuertes brazos. Su boca busco la mía, con desaparición, ansia y necesidad.

Sus brazos me ciñeron mas a su cuerpo, y su mano ávida trepo por mi costado hasta mi pecho, apretándolo con cuidado. Su pulgar garabateo círculos en mi pezón que se puso mas erecto si cabía.

Jadee en su boca por la sensación. Mis manos inespertas trazaron la linera de botones de su camisa, hasta llegar al primero. Lo desabroche de la manera mas rápida que pude, pero aun así se me hizo eterno. Cuando la prenda cayó por sus hombros y sus manos dejaron mi cuerpo aproveche para besar su pecho y desabrochar sus pantalones.

-Bella -me intento retener, no le hice caso. Sabia bien lo que quería y con quien, y las dos cosas las tenia delante junta en ese instante.

-Ámame, quiero ser tuya, no como tu novia,-enarco una ceja -o prometida -enmendé -sino como tu mujer,-baje el cierre de la cremallera y esta descendió sola, cuando sus pantalones tocaron sus pies lo volví a mirar -maraca me como tuya -dije junto a sus labios.

-Segura, no se si me pueda detener...

-¿Quien quiere eso? -mire a mi alrededor -yo no, ¿tu?

-No te puedo asegurar que no te duela. -parecía arrepentido, dolido y frustrado.

-Eso pasara? -no era mi intención preguntarlo sino afirmarlo, pero mi tono me traiciono

-Si, pero no al principio.

Mire sus ojos y descendí por su pecho, estomago, y su gran bulto de debajo sus boxers, los cuales parecían romperse por las costuras si no se los quitaba de inmediato. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos media noche, que me comían y sin dejar me acobardar por ese posible dolor ataque sus labios, mientras mis dedos se colaban por el elástico de sus boxers y los hacia descender, una vez que ya no los puede bajar mas, Edward continuo con mi tarea.

Camine hacia atrás, hasta toparme con el filo de la bañera -aun que piscina queda mejor - sin dejar mis labios de los de Edward, mi manos excavaban desde su cuello hasta lo mas alto de su cabeza, descendían por sus hombros arañando los férreos omóplatos.

La sensacion era alucinante, no había barreras, ni inhibiciones. No le dejaría retroceder, y mucho menos para. Me separe de sus labios por la divina molestia de tener que respirar. Pero Edward parecía carecer de esa necesidad, ya que continuo con los besos por mi pómulo, mi mandíbula, hasta mi cuello, descendió hasta el inicio de mi pecho y volvió a ascender. Sus dientes atraparon mi glóbulo, y lo estrujo sin hacer me daño...

_"Como va hacer me daño si mi cuerpo se estremece por sus caricias, por su boca"_

-Me estas seduciendo? -soltó con un jadeo

-¿Yo? -enfoque sus ojos, aun que la imagen ante mis ojos era algo turbia -NO -volví a tacar sus labios.

-Es una pena -jadeo por que atrape su pezón entre mis dientes -lo estabas haciendo muy bien... -con eso se separo de mi dejando me total mete perdida.

_"Había ganado su auto control"_

_"Ahora me diría que solo me tenia que casar con el para que esto llegara"_

No te mis mejillas enrojecer por la vergüenza de este pobre intento de seducción, -y digo pobre por el mal resultado -baje la vista ante su mirada, para toparme con su gran...

_"Joder..."_

La volví a levantar para ver su sonrisa socarrona y su mirada aun oscurecida pero divertida.

-Vamos a la cama -se doblo sobre si mismo y me alzo estilo novia -Vas acabar lo que empezaste...no me querrás dejar así -me ronroneo en mi oído.

Una sonrisa de victoria se levanto en mi boca.

-Para -dije lo suficiente mente alto, cuando vi que salia del baño.

-No, no me digas... -tartamudeo, parecía frustrado. -pensé que querías.

-Ja ja ja -reí por el dolor de su cara -y quiero pero...-no sabia si contarle de mis fantasía -llevo tiempo...

-Cuanto tiempo? -me encaro sin bajarme al suelo. La verdad tenia un "prometido" muy fuerte.

-Bueno -si ya estaba colorada seguro que me puse mas -desde hace meses, me gustaría que fuera hay -señale con mi dedo la bañera.

-Pero hay...-pareció dudar si decírmelo -te tendrás que poner tu encima.

-Si -dije simplemente

-Estas segura, tal vez...-lo corte. Este era mi sueño, mi fantasía, mi primera vez y tenia que ser memorable.

-Las embarazadas paren en agua, dicen que es mas fácil.-dije sin venir al caso... pero tan diferente no debe ser ¿no?

-Jajajaja -me removí incomoda al ver que no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi idea.

-Es mi primera vez...-baje la vista a mis manos, que estaban en mi regazo -y me gustaría que fuera memorable.

Se puso serio de momento y dejo un tierno beso en mis labios, para cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos de vuelta a la bañera.

-Y lo sera -dijo antes de que perdiera la noción de donde estábamos. Sus manos eran como caramelo liquido aferrándose a cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Note la tibieza liquida tocar mi cuerpo, haciendo me reaccionar.

_"Ya estaba en el agua, en la bañera"_

Sin que nuestros labios se separaran y nuestros cuerpos dejaran de danzar por el control de lo que sucedería, Edward se relajo, dando me a mi todo el poder para hacer realidad mi fantasía. Gire con el quedando yo encima, mi pecho rozo el suyo, no se si por el agua o por otra causa pero un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y mi mente se nublo. No tenia experiencia pero no me importaba iba hacer todo, exactamente todo lo que había soñado hacia unos meses.

Bese su cuello, hasta llegar al principio de la oreja. Atrape entre los dientes el pequeño, blando y cálido extremo. Mordí el lóbulo un tanto mas fuerte y lo estire hacia atrás.

Un gemido, escapo de su boca al tiempo que sus caderas arremetían en mi contra, la fricción de su acción me hizo gemir y mirarlo a los ojos. El deseo, oscuro como la noche me indicaba que este era el punto de no retorno, Edward ya no tenia mucho auto control como para parar esto...

Sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas, para que me frotara con su virilidad. En un vaivén sin fin, los gemidos crecían. Con un ritmo establecido, una mano abandono mi cadera para apoderarse de mi pecho , el cual llevo a su boca y lo degusto como el mejor de los manjares.

A pesar de la humedad del agua note como mi centro se convertía en miel, resbaladizo y cálido. Un nudo se apodero de mi estomago bajo, dejando me claro que lo necesitaba, nunca había sentido así. No queda de mas decir que Edward y yo no habíamos pasado de segunda base y con restricciones, nos metíamos mano pero por encima de la ropa, nada de contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. La culpa de esto la tiene él, si cuando lo conocí no hubiera sido el eterno play boy que tiene una horda de tías haciendo turno para entrar en su cama, no hubiera desconfiado cuando me dijo que quería que fuera su novia... su primera novia, de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

-Haz me el amor -dije intentando que las palabras salieran unidas y inteligibles, y no como jadeos sin sentido.

-Te are daño...-murmuro apenado -no puedo hacerte daño -negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba besos por mis senos hasta mi cuello.

Baje mi mano y tome su pene entre ella, lo apreté, solo un poco. La reacción fue inmediata, suspiro pesado y mordió mi cuello.

-No te voy a cejar escapar -baje mi mano por su tronco hasta encontrar me con la base, acaricie sus bolas y volví a subir, cuando llegue al glande lo arañe con mi uña. Alice me dijo que eso los volvía locos. Y al parecer tenia razón, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su pecho tembló y un sonido gutural salio de su pecho.

Aproveche el descuido para ascender mis caderas, situar su punta en mi entrada. Se puso rígido al notar lo que había hecho. Negó con la cabeza, aun que sus ojos me decían otra cosa.

Descendí un poco, notando la presión que ejercía en mi, baje otro poco sin quitar mi vista de él, que parecía iba a perder el sentido en cualquier momento. Empecé a sentir como esa presión cedía pero un dolor llevadero lo acompañaba. Seguí descendiendo hasta que el dolor se intensifico. Baje mi vista hasta posarla en su pecho desnudo. El agua tapaba el resto. No podía bajar mas... no sin ayuda. El dolor descendía al quedarme quieta pero al moverme volvía mucho mas fuerte.

Suspire derrotada.

-No... puedo. -lloriquee, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cara, la cual ardía de vergüenza.

_"¿Porque lo había hecho?"_

_"¿Que era lo que esperaba?"_

_"Que Edward, estricto Cullen cediera a la petición de un a mojigata, torpe a la que tienen como mascota/prometida."_

_"TONTA"_ -me grite.

-Bella? -en su tono había algo mas que extinción, la alarma de su tono me hizo mirarlo a los ojos -¿por que lloras?

_"¿Llora?"_

_"¿YO?"_

Toque mi cara, y hay estaba las muy traicioneras. No me había percatado que estaba llorando, lo que ahora no sabia si era de dolor o de frustración, aun que para mi gusto era mas de la ultima que de la primera.

La pelvis de Edward retrocedió hasta salir de mi lo mas lentamente posible.

-Te hice daño -se recrimino abrazando me.

-No, -lloriquee un poco mientras sorbía la nariz -En tiendo que no quieras... sera mejor que lo deje...

-¿Que no quiera? -me separo de su cuerpo, y fijo esos orbes esmeralda que en esos momentos parecían mas a media noche -Bella, no hay un solo segundo de mi vida desde que te conocí que no sueñe con ello, solo no quiero hacerte daño.

-La primera vez duele -le explique. Eso era lo que me había dicho Alice, que lo hagas como lo hagas la primera duele.

-De verdad -me acaricio la mejilla -quieres que sea así? -señalo con su mano la bañera.

No pude hacer mas que asentir y sonreír como una niña pequeña. Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas, enjaulando mi cara, y atrayendola a su boca, sus labios devoraron los mios. Al principio eran dulces y tiernos, pero luego se tornaron en apasionados y necesitados.

La necesidad se apodero de mi y los gemidos crecieron, los roces y las caricias se intensificaron, hasta el punto que el nudo de mi estomago se expandió, tanto que no note en que momento Edward dejo mi boca y se encamino a mi pezón. Reacciones cuando un intruso se adentro de forma vacilante en mi cavidad. No era su masculinidad sino un dedo, el cual una vez se adentro se quedo inmóvil hasta que mis paredes se relajaron. El bombeo constante, y mis estremecimientos, mi espalda arqueada, y mi pezón en la boca de Edward, hacían que nada tuviera control para mi. Nada, todo escapaba de mis manos. Era tanto el placer...

Unos espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo, un estallido de luz en mis ojos, y una fuerte presión que se deshacía en mi bajo vientre me dejo claro que era lo que venia. Eso que todas decían sentir y pocas experimentaban, de lo que había leído en estos últimos meses...

-Deja lo ir -me susurro la voz de mi amante, justo antes de que su lengua perfilara el contorno de mi lóbulo y soplara. El placer fue total, la luna y el cosmos me acompañaron a mi viaje.

_"Y solo con un dedo."-_me repetí

Caí en su pecho, recuperando me de mi primer orgasmo. Empecé a tomar conciencia de en la situación en la que estaría el pobre Edward, me retorcí un poco para sentir su sexo en contra del mio y no me equivocaba, era todavía mas grande y duro que antes si podía ser... Lo volví a tomar entre mi mano, lo que esta vez mire a Edward, pidiendo ayuda. Su boca se transformó en una fina linea.

Alzo mis caderas al tiempo que yo lo posicionaba en mi entrada.

-Deja te caer hasta que te duela. -no conteste ni replique. Solo asentí y empecé a bajar. No tarde mucho en llegar al punto en que no podía continuar.

Mire esas orbes iluminadas por la tenue luz, pidiendo ayuda. Sus manos atraparon mi cadera, su cara se acerco a la mía atrapando mi boca con la suya, intensificando el beso hasta convertirlo en algo total mente desenfrenado. Y zas... un dolor agudo me provoco un grito ahogado. Mi cuerpo tembló, el de Edward se mantuvo quieto, tanto que pensé que de una estatua se refería. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, quedado totalmente empalada en su miembro. En cuestión de segundos el dolor remitió, pero aun así no me moví ni un milímetro. Al notar que Edward tampoco se movía, me enderece para quedar en mi posición original, sin que su miembro saliera de mi. Era molesto, pero esa molestia era muy leve, tanto que estuve tentada a balanceara me y ver que pasaba.

Cuando estuve en la posición correcta con mi espalda hacia Edward, abrí los ojos. Su cara era un mar de sentimientos, desde el horror hasta el goce.

-No debí... -jadeo -te hice daño...

Pobre todo era por mi gritito... Negué con la cabeza. Y ajunte mas sus caderas a las mías, para balancear me un poco. Sus manos se apretaron en mis caderas impidiendo me el movimiento.

-¿Te duele? - el dolor ante esa afirmacion que le salio como pregunta me desarmo. Como podía amar me tanto... que había hecho yo en el mundo para tener lo a él junto a mi.

-No, ya no - y bese tenuemente sus labios, sus manos se aflojaron y un vaiven lento y acompasado nos precedió.

Sus embestidas con cada uno de mis movimientos de cadera nos llevaron a un mundo de placer inmedible. Sentí como mis músculos se tensaban de nuevo, separe mi boca de su boca para poder respirar mejor. Jadee su nombre incontables veces. Estaba en el paraíso y Edward me llevaba de la mano. Pero algo cruzo la mente de mi amado prometido, que se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que? -me queje. Eso de que de repente ya no tuviera el placer de nuestra fricción me dejo algo, muy insatisfecha. Eso sin contar que mi climax estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-No... tengo protección -dijo entre dientes, los jadeos tampoco facilitaron su comprensión.

-No pares -jadee -sigue...

Sus ojos brillaron por algo que no entendí en ese momento, y tan poco me preocupo.

Las embestidas continuaron mucho mas potentes, podía decir que notaba su punta en la boca de mi estomago, empujando y presionando. Dando me un placer que no alcanzaría de ninguna otra forma mas que con él. No tarde mucho en convulsionar y caer sobre el pecho de Edward, este sujeto con fuerza mis caderas y siguió bombeando, solo durante un par de embestidas. Se tenso, sus manos temblaron...

-BEEELLAAAAAA...-su grito rompió el silencio que habían dejado nuestros jadeos.

Sus brazos me rodearon y presionaron contra su pecho. Bese su cuello y todo lo que quedaba a mi paso. Edward, repetía mi acción.

-Te amo -dije, no era mentira y el lo sabia, esto que había pasado entre nosotros era lo único que me faltaba para ser completa mente suya.

-Y yo a ti... -beso el alto de mi cabeza -Bella, no nos protegimos...

-Tomo la píldora...-me separo de su cuerpo y me miro incrédulo -Alice me la recomendó cuando le dije que estaba preparada... -en su mirada brillo un halo de tristeza.

-Pensé...-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Que?

-Es una tontería -me abrazo con fuerza.

-Nada que pienses tu es una tontería -lo reconforte.

-Bella, -pidió mi atención, me separe y lo mire instando lo a continuar -tengo veintisiete años, y me gustaría tener familia... -lo mire sin entender del todo -niños. Tuyos y mios.-abrí mi boca sin poder soltar palabra.

Edward pensó que quería quedar embarazada, por eso no le importo continuar al decirle que siguiera.

-Los tendremos... pero cuando termine mi carrera y tenga un puesto de trabajo digno. -el me abrazo con fuerza -No quiero que mis hijos pasen por lo que yo...

-Nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo.

-Esme también lo esta, pero no quiero que mis hijo tengan que vivir con carencias, aun que amor no le falte.-Mi historia era algo complicada, pero en conclusión feliz, pues tenia una madre y una hermana que me adoraban aunque no fueran mi propia sangre.

-Después de esto sabes que no podre separa me de ti ¿verdad?

-Bueno siempre puedo pasar algunas noches contigo... cuando estés en la ciudad -la verdad, es que me dolía verlo tres semanas al mes ya que su trabajo lo obliga a viajar mucho. Edward no tenia un apartamento ni una casa sino una habitación de hotel en el lugar donde tuviera que estar. Desde hacia tres años, el hotel Nice Desig Phoenix es su casa, desde que empecemos a salir pasaba todo su tiempo libre conmigo.

-Bella, quiero que vivas conmigo. -lo mire incrédula.

-Pero... no quiero que pagues por mi en el hotel.

-Tengo pesado establecerme... he... -me miro con duda. Alce mis cejas para que continuara -comprando un apartamento, perfecto para nosotros -lo dijo tan rápido que casi no lo entendí.

-¿Que?

-Tengo un apartamento. Bueno... tenemos, espero que vivas conmigo..

No lo podía creer podríamos vivir juntos, después de tres años de conversaciones y de saber de su vida, su miedo a establecerse y de situarse en un sitio definido. Por fin Edward me creía lo suficiente importante como para quedar se conmigo.

-Si, viviré contigo. Solo una cosa.

-No te dejare pagar nada -dijo en un tono tan serio que no admitía replica. Suspire derrotada, en una batalla que no había ni siquiera empezado.

Mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar, y esperaba que fuera para mejor. Que podía ir mal, con el amor de mi vida junto a mi.

.

.

.

.

.

El Prologo lo cuenta Edward, es un momento que coincide con el pequeño resumen de la historia. Entiendo las dudas pero Bella las ira aclarando.

* * *

Empiezo fuerte, pero esta no es solo una historia donde Edward nos pone contentas... bueno tal vez si.

Espero les guste, y perdon por la tardanza.


	3. Los pecados del padre

**CAPITULO 2 **

**POR LOS PECADOS DE UN PADRE**

_Bella_

Volví a mirar el tubito de plástico de mi mano, al apretarlo el ruido metálico enturbio mis sentidos. Suspire pesada mente intentando que el alma no me abandonara el cuerpo, por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi, no había cometido ni una sola falta en mi vida y mi expediente académico era perfecto. Mi carrera y vida laboral era... bueno lo que fuera, una economista trabajando de camarera no es la mejor definición de buena, pero me da para mis necesidades así Edward no tenia que pagar todo.

-Edward -mordí mi labio al tiempo que soltaba su nombre como un silbido. Solo espero que me perdones por esto.

Solté el precinto del envase y saque el tubo blanco, le quite el capuchón de un tirón, tome la parte trasera con los dientes mientras me bajaba las bragas y subía mi falda. Una corriente fría hizo que unas gotas de orina se me escaparan, me senté todo lo rápido que pude y coloque la barita justo bajo el liquido amarillo. Alce la vista y recorrí el baño de mi apartamento, el mármol negro con los muebles en un impoluto blanco era todo lo que hacia falta para crear un espacio en el que podías estar horas sin cansarte.

Deje el palito humedecido con el capuchón, en la encimera de la pila del baño, me deshice de mi ropa y entre en la bañera. El agua caliente cayó por mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, con el primer agua conseguí espabilar me y dar me cuenta que según el resultado de la prueba todo iba a cambiar.

Cerré los ojos y intente poner mi mente en blanco. Como cabía en mi vida esto que me estaba pasado. Yo una chica sin padres adoptada por una madre soltera, que me había pagado los estudios como camarera en una pensión, en la que aun trabajo, no era el mejor partido para el heredero de una fortuna multimillonaria. Pero en el corazón no se manda.

En cinco meses nos íbamos a casar, aun que tenia la ligera sensación que la cosa iba a ser antes.

Salí de la ducha y me enrolle en la toalla, no necesitaba mas que un momento de relax para poder afrontar la situación de la que soy consciente desde hace una semana, semana que tengo de retraso. Enrolle mi pelo en otra toalla y me acerque a la maldita prueba que para mi gusta es demasiado lenta.

Y hay estaba, como si tuviera luces rosas de neón, indicando me que era positivo.

"_POSITIVO_"-grito mi mente

...

-Bella, cuando se lo dirás -dijo mi hermana desde el mostrador de la pequeña recepción.

-Ahora esta en Seattle, el martes de la semana próxima estará aquí...-mi mente vago en como le daría la noticia de que iba a ser papa -preparare una cena romántica y hay se lo diré.

-¿Seguro Edward se pone feliz? -me pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. La amistad entre ellos, a pesar de los vínculos que sabia a ciencia cierta que compartían, no era muy buena, cosa que realmente me hacia preguntarme si es que todos entre ellos se llevaban igual.

-Es algo inesperado, pero estamos comprometidos, llevamos cuatro años juntos y dos años y seis meses compartiendo apartamento.

-Bella, sabes a que me refiero...-la historia de Alice era algo complicada, pues su padre abandono a su madre al saber que estaba embarazada para casarse con otra por dinero.

-Edward me ama.-dije muy segura -no tienes ningún derecho a comparar lo con su padre, lo que Carlisle le hizo a Esme no tiene nombre, pero todo fue culpa de su padre.

-NO es justificación.-dijo Alice, mi hermana entre dientes. Este tema le era de muy mal objetivo ya que ella de forma involuntaria estaba en medio, pero no como mi hermana solo, sino como la hermana... ilegitima de Edward.

_"Si, su padre era mi futuro suegro, el cual no sabia que ella era su hija."_

-Edward se pondrá feliz de saber que estoy embarazada -dije mientras me giraba para subir al piso de arriba.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro -dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta de la calle de la recepción.

Gire sobre mis talones para ver a la figura de quien se atrevía a meterse en una conversacion ajena.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al ver a aquellos dos hombres, uno de ellos muy mayor y en silla de ruedas, su piel fina como el papel dejaba ver las venas a través de ella, se notaba muy viejo y cansado. El otro de un rubio platino con unos ojos azules muy familiares, alto y esbelto, aparentaba menos años de los que tenia. Pero en su mirada se notaba el dolor y la pena.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -mire a Alice buscando ayuda, pero ella parecía paralizada, con todo su cuerpo tenso.

-Deja que me presente niña -hablo el anciano desde la silla de ruedas -soy Aro Cullen -lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder un paso de la impresión -Este -señalo al hombre tras el -es mi hijo Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward.

-Mu..mucho gusto -conteste sin moverme.

-No puedo decir lo mismo -dijo Aro, sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo escrutando me como un producto mercantil -veo que llevas el anillo de compromiso... de mi nieto -dijo lo ultimo con desden.

-Si, nos casaremos en cinco meses.

-_Ja...Ja _-empezó a reír, hasta que paro abrupta mente clavando sus ojos en los mios -Eso no pasara lo sabes...

-Edward me ama, tanto como lo amo yo -otra horda de risotadas escaparon de su boca.

-_Niña_, te has mirado, mi nieto merece algo mejor, no una niña de barrio que hace camas para pagarse la universidad, o se queda embarazada para asegurar se un sitio en la alta sociedad.

-No me interesa la sociedad.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estas? -hablo Carlisle desde detrás de su padre. Al mentar mi embarazo mi mano voló a mi vientre protegiéndolo de lo que estos hombres pensaran hacernos.

-De casi dos meses.

-Aun estas a tiempo de abortar -dijo Aro con una mirada gélida

-Mi hijo no tendría que haber llegado tan lejos.-se reprendió Carlisle

-¿Como? -no entendía nada

-Edward se casa en tres semanas,_ niña_.-dijo Aro

-Eso no es cierto.-me temblaron las piernas solo de pensar en que eso fuera cierto, mire a mi hermana esperando alguna ayuda, pero ella solo tenia ojos para su padre. Saque fuerzas de donde no las tenia, presione mi vientre buscando reconfortar me, en este momento no podía flaquear, no podía dejar de confiar en mi prometido -Edward tiene que venir el martes, no me interesan sus historias, hablare con él -sentencie.

-No vendrá -aseguro el viejo.

-Te puedo dar el dinero suficiente para mantener al niño -dijo Carlisle la silla de su padre para acercar se a mi. Lo encare pero retrocedí, en sus ojos había mucha pena como si esto que estaba pasando no fuera algo de su agrado.

-Tal vez no sea ni siquiera un Cullen.-dijo el anciano odioso

-Como se atreve a venir aquí y hablar así de mi hermana.-La voz de Alice resonó en la recepción, con ello me di cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba.

-Oh, otra _niña_, no me había dado cuenta.-sacudió la mano rebajándonos -Mira, mi nieto sabe de sus obligaciones, pero nadie le puede quitar que se divierta antes del matrimonio. Tu hermana a sido solo eso, una diversión.-dejo de mirar a Alice para mirar me a mi -_Isabella_ ¿no? -asentí -toma el dinero que te ofrece mi hijo, por que sino tendrás que conformarte con ver a tu amado en la tele cuando den el reportaje de la boda, y sin nada.

-No es cierto...-tenia ganas de llorar, y mis palabras se quebraban antes de salir.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto mi hermana. Intentando desviar la atención de mi, al parecer después de su primer encuentro con su padre había empezado a reaccionar, y echar me una mano con estos monstruos.

-Tanya Delani. -Dijo el viejo con un resorte y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Su prima! -tape mi boca con la mano.

-Eso ha pasado durante generaciones. -miro su reloj -Ahora nos vamos -Carlisle rebusco en su bolsillo y saco una tarjeta, un boli y lo que parecía un chequera. Relleno con ahinco. Luego se acerco a mi y me entrego los dos papeles.

-No quiero su dinero.-dije muy digna y alzando la barbilla con todo el orgullo que tenia en mi cuerpo.

-Te ara falta -dijo en un susurro tomando mi mano y depositando todo.

-No lo quiero -lo extendí delante de su cara y lo rompí en pedazos, cuando eran lo suficiente pequeños se los tire a la cara -no estoy en venta y mi hijo tan poco.-suspire -Si Edward va a casarse saldré de su vida sin decir nada mas, pero si todo esto es una de sus trampas -señale a Aro con el dedo -tenga muy en cuenta que me la cobrare.

-_Niña_, mi nieto ya no va a volver, eso te parece una buena prueba. -se giro con la silla de ruedas y volvió a retroceder -Intenta llamarlo... no te contestara el teléfono. Tanya no sabe nada de ti, no creo que el se lo cuente.

-Adiós -dije intentando acelerar su marcha.

-Asido un placer -dijo con sarcasmo.

_"No puedo decir lo mismo"_

Cuando se habían marchado, camine hasta la silla de la recepción y me deje caer.

-¿Bella? -Alice me abrazo y intento calmar mi llanto que apenas me había fijado que estaba llorando.

-El me ama... -llore

-Si, pero su abuelo es un hombre detestable.

-Que voy hacer si es verdad?-la mire a los ojos. La pena y la desesperacion que sentía en esos momentos era tan grande como la de ella.

-Cariño este niño ya es de la familia, con o sin Edward, este bebe, sera el mas feliz del mundo por tenerte como madre.-sus manos frotaban mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

La abrace mas fuerte, así nos quedamos por un rato. Solo me quedaba esperar.

Había pasado una semana y para mi desgracia no sabia nada de mi Edward, su teléfono nunca estaba con cobertura y en la oficina de Seattle no lo habían visto desde hacia días. Por si fuera poco las prensa rosa ya había puesto fecha y lugar de la boda, Tanya había hecho un reportaje de los detalles de la boda, como regalos, vestidos de dama de honor y el carisimo manjar que daría para la cena. Su vestido era todavia una incógnita, pero ya se sabia el precio, una desorbitada suma que el magnate cabeza de familia Cullen estaba dispuesto a pagar para ver a su nueva y única nieta feliz.

-Deja de leer esa mierda -me dijo mi hermana desde el otro lado de la mesa. Pues desde la llegada de ese par de monstruos no volví a dormir en el apartamento que Edward y yo compartimos, y que el era el dueño.

-Solo quiero ver si sale en alguna foto...-la verdad era esa, Edward no había salido en ninguna revista desde que su abuelo vino a verme -solo sale la zorra esta -señale a Tanya en la revista.

Llene mi boca con un gran bocado de pan y mantequilla, para evitar mas de sus preguntas.

-¿Que vas hacer? digo no lo esperaras de por vida -baje la cabeza, esa idea me estaba rondando desde hacia días y no me parecía tan mala -Bella eres joven y puedes buscar algo mejor que trabajar aquí como nosotras, tu has estudiado, podrías mirar en la empresa Merinel, seguro que les interesa una contable con tan buenas notas como tu.-asió mi hombro y me zarandeo -Eres joven y que estés embarazada no te impide ser feliz y encontrar alguien que te quiera.

-No -negué con la cabeza -no quiero a nadie, no lo entiendes si Edward no vuelve yo no quiero esta aquí... -mis ojos se nublaron y dos lagrimones cayeron por mis mejillas -Si el no esta conmigo...

-No me digas que morirás... eso no te lo permitire, recuerda a tu hijo -dijo señalando mi vientre sin ningún indicio de embarazo aparente.

-NO jamas haría eso, pero no quiero vivir mas en Phoenix. -sentencie saliendo de la cocina.

_"Si Edward iba a ser un recuerdo yo también"_

Llegue a la que era mi habitacion me deje caer en la cama, el techo blanco era todo lo que necesitaba para poner mi mente clara.

_"¿Como lo iba hacer para irme de aquí?"_

_"No podia dejar a mi familia, Esme y Alice son todo lo que tengo"_

Cerré los ojos y un recuerdo me imvadio.

*PRINCIO DEL RECUERDO*

-Bella, se que tal vez no quieras nada de esta pero le prometí tu madre biológica que te lo entregaría cuando pensara que podías entender lo que le ocurrió para dejarte en los servicios sociales.-la cara de pena de mi madre me lo decía todo.

-Tu me adoptas te -dije recordando lo que ella me había explicado.

-Y así es, pero yo conocía a tu madre le dije que me aria cargo de_ ti _-acaricio mi mejilla -y cumplí mi promesa, siempre has sido como _mi hija_, desde que te vi en la cunita de plástico supe que no podía dejarte allí, no solo por la promesa a tu madre...

-Ella me abandono -solloce

-Las cosas nunca son así de simples, nunca se hubiera...-callo sin saber como continuar.

-Desecho.-le apremie

-No, ella te amaba, cuando la veía en el medico era la mujer mas feliz del mundo por estar embarazada, Bella hija lee la carta y entenderás por que lo hizo.

-No la leeré, puedes tirara la, no se de que me valdría esa carta para nada, ella ni siquiera me ha buscado.

-Bella tal vez no es así como..

-No me interesa -dije de forma cortante. Esme asintió pero no dejo de tenderme la carta.

-No la leas, pero guarda la.

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de que en estos años nunca había leído esa carta. Me levante con cuidado de la cama y fui hasta la cómoda, saque el cajón y revolví hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas -rompí el precinto de camino a la cama, me senté y vacié el contenido en la cama. Con hoja de papel cayó de dentro con un anillo y una medalla.

Desdoble el fino papel intentando no romperlo, este papel tenia mas de veinticinco años. La letra era así como la de una niña que garabateaba con una pluma, pero se entendía.

_"__**Reneé Hingginbotham a 19 de noviembre de 1986**_

_**Mi hija**__, no se como empezar a explicar todo lo que me ha llevado a esa odiosa situación en la que te tengo que apartar de mi si quiero que tengas un futuro o hasta un presente._

_Me enamore de una hombre muy bueno, el ser mas maravilloso de este planeta, el me ama por igual, el problema llego cuando me entere que estaba casado, y que tenía un hijo. Tu padre es... un hombre maravilloso que se equivoco en la vida, pero no se equivoco conmigo sino con su esposa, ella es alguien bastante, no se como decirlo pero su completa despreocupación por la familia la hace un ser fría y dura. Ese fue el motivo de Charlie cuando decidió a ser feliz._

_Pero las cosa no salieron bien y Carla la esposa de Charlie, tu padre, le intento quitar a su hijo cuando le planteo el divorcio. Decidí por los dos y me separe de el, sin saber que esperaba un hijo de el, __**TU.**_

_No quiero contarte una triste historia de por que me paso todo esto, solo quiero que sepas que tienes un padre y un hermano en el mundo, ya que mis padre murieron hace unos años._

_**Isabella**__, es el nombre que le hubiera gustado a Charlie que llevara su hija si alguna vez la tenia. Y como la tubo se lo puse._

_Hija, tal vez la vida te sonrie y no necesites de esto pero es lo único que te puedo dar._

_El anillo y la medalla son de tu abuela Marie, mi madre que de seguro estaría feliz de conocerte._

_Te quiero hija y siento haberme perdido toda tu vida._

_pd:Tu padre es __**CHARLIE SWAN **__dueño de la compañía __**SWALESIN ECONOMI **__de Londres."_

Doble el papel en mi regazo y me seque los ojos.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi mi ordenador, me acerque y busque el nombre de mi progenitor. No tardo ni dos segundos para aparecer un montón de links de periódicos, compañias y otros. Pero uno llamo mi atención.

_**"Emmett Swan heredero de la gran multinacional, deja su correo a manos de el publico"**_

Clike en el enlace sin meditar mucho, la pagina de correo se abrió para que mandara mi e-mail. Lo pese un poco y comencé a escribir.

_**"Mi madre me ha dejado en una carta en la que me explica que tu padre es mi padre, Reneé Hingginbotham era su amante, no busco nada solo saber algo de mi madre"**_

Antes de que volviera a releer lo escrito ya lo había enviado. Mi mente se quedo perdida con la tontería que había hecho, que pensaría Emmet Swan al saber que su padre había engañado a su madre y no solo eso sino que tenia una hermana bastarda, no reconocida a la que seguramente estuvo de acuerdo en abandonar con tan pocos meses.

-Bella, hija -la voz dulce de la mujer que dio casi su vida por poner un plato de comida delante nuestra cuatro veces al día asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la que hasta hacia unos días había sido mi antigua habitación.

-Mama -la mire intentando ocultar el dolor de lo que acababa de leer, con la desilusión de que Edward aun no se ponía en contacto conmigo.

-Mi pequeña -dio un paso y quedo apoyada en el marco de la puerta -no te ha llamado? -negué con la cabeza, me levante y senté en la cama indicando le que se sentara conmigo -Es un buen chico, a demás aun no es martes...

-Si, mañana si no llega... -una lágrima traicionera se coló entre mis pestañas y recorrió mi pómulo.

-Veo que has estado buscando respuestas -mire lo que ella señalaba y entonces me percate de la carta de Reneé -Te a aclarado algo?

-No mucho, ahora se que mi apellido materno es Hingginbotham y el de mi padre Swan,- la mire a la cara y algo me quedo claro -pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabias -le reproche.

-Si -soltó unas risitas las que no puede evitar devolverle -pero tu nunca quisiste saber -su mano acaricio mi espalda -siempre tan fuerte.

-No me siento así ahora.

-Alice... me contó de su pelea y también se de la visita del otro día.

-Esme yo... nunca debí de involucrarme con el, debí hacerte caso y dejar lo...-solloce -las dos tenían razón y me engaño, jugo conmigo. Y ahora -alce las manos desesperada -estoy embarazada sola y sin saber que le puedo ofrecer a mi hijo, no gano ni para mantenerme -llore como cuando tenia miedo a la oscuridad. Los brazos de mi amada madre me rodearon protectora mente.

-SShhhh, tranquila ya veras que todo es un mal entendido.-su mano se paseo por mi espalda para tranquilizarme, negué con la cabeza. Tenia la sensacion que Edward no iba a volver, que ya se había cansado de mi y la prueba estaba en que ni siquiera me había llamado en estos cinco días.

-Si no vuelve me iré -susurre mas para mi que para mi madre, pero pareció escucharlo por que se tenso.

-Iras tras_ él_? Tengo ahorrado...

-NO -la corte tajante -nunca, si es capaz de olvidarse de mi para hacer su vida sin mas, yo también podre. Aun que me muera por dentro,-y que razón tenia ya no tendría corazón para otro hombre, solo para mi hijo y mi familia -pero no me quedare aquí, como si lo esperara,-mire sus ojos y acaricio mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas -no quiero que piense que lo espere, y menos que vea a su hijo.

-Pero si lo quiere ver...

-Si mañana no viene, perderá toda oportunidad de ser padre de este bebe -abrace mi vientre de manera protectora.

Los ojos de Esme me decían en silencio que entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

-El orgullo es mal consejero, pero son peores los celos -dijo alzando las cejas -lo que decidas estaremos contigo.

-No os puedo pedir que lo dejéis todo por mi...

-Cierto -dijo la voz de mi hermana desde detrás de mi -pero si te vas también lo perdemos todo -se sentó tras de mi y me rodeo con sus brazos, beso la parte trasera de mi cabeza -ya tienes pensado el destino. -su tono sonó mucho mas alegre de lo que sabia estaba.

-Gracias.

-_Peke_, te acuerdas de nuestra promesa -asentí, saco su dedo meñique y lo uso ante mi cara -siempre juntas -y así las tres enganchamos nuestros dedos y reímos como niñas por el pacto de que nunca nos separaríamos, como hermanas ni dejaríamos a mama sola.

Solo nos teníamos las tres en este mundo.

El martes llego y paso sin ningún acontecimiento nuevo, no sabia nada de Edward y en la tele solo salia _Tanya_ con sus planes de boda que al final seria en un mes y medio en ves de quince días como se dijo en principio. Tampoco supe nada del e-mail que le envié a mi supuesto hermano, pero que esperaba una comitiva de bienvenida a la hija bastarda, o que me firmara un cheque por la parte que no me habían dado durante estos años de ausencia de padre.

_"No, claro que no" _

_"A quien le gusta saber los trapos sucios de su familia, a mi no"_

Hoy estábamos a viernes, tres días después de la fecha que mi amado dijo que regresaba, ya había sacado todo de su apartamento y el no había estado por allí ni una vez, en el contestador no había ni un solo mensaje, nada, ni rastro de el.

Un toque de nudillos en la puerta de mi dormitorio me saco de mi letargo.

-Pasa -dije sabiendo que no podía ser nadie mas que Alice o Esme.

-Hija -dijo una muy nerviosa Esme -hay...hay alguien -enarque una ceja esperando lo peor -te buscan -salte de la cama con un resorte, mi furia se acumulo solo de pensar que esa gentuza que compartia el apellido Cullen estuviera en mi propia casa.

-Como se tiene tan poca vergüenza -masculle mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Bella -me detuve a mirar a mi madre-no son ellos, bueno es el...-se enredo ella misma, sacudió la cabeza -_aish_... dice que es **Emmet Swan **-dijo al fin.

Me quede estática, eso no podía ser, _mi hermano _estaba en mi casa.

* * *

Espero os guste el segundo capitulo, y que veais por donde voy...

¿Donde leches se metio Eddy?

Besos


	4. Retomando el pasado

_Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, tengo que avisar que en la ultima parte del capitulo pongo algo del pasado de alguien, solo para que se comprenda hasta que punto es retorcido y malvado

* * *

_

_MAREA DEL DESTINO_

_Edward y Bella llevan cuatro años de relación, en la universidad. Están prometido y viviendo juntos desde hace uno y su vida es perfecta hasta una tarde. La vida de Bella es complicada puesto que no conoce a sus padre. Fue dada en adopción con tan solo dos meses de vida. Su hermana y madre adoptiva esconde un pasado que la une en un lazo a la familia de Cullen._

CAPITULO 3

RETOMANDO EL PASADO

_"¿Por que?"_

_"Para callarte la boca y que no metas a su familia en la prensa rosa y amarilla"_ -dijo una voz muy tétrica desde el fondo de mi mente. Sacudí cualquier pensamiento, me retoque la ropa intentando estirar las arrugas inexistentes de mi camisa, me peine con los dedos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Esme que me sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Suspire y emprendí mi marcha a paso decidido, al llegar al recibidor no había nadie, me gire sobre mis talones y mi madre me indico el salón, al entrar Alice le servía una taza de algo humeante.

El hombre ante mi tenia mi color de pelo, castaño oscuro pero con la luz tenia reflejos caobas, sus ojos se fijaron en los mios y una sonrisa surco su boca, dos hoyuelos salieron al profundizar la sonrisa. Se la devolví sin saber que hacer.

-Hola -dijo con voz dulce. Dejo la taza en la mesa frente a él y se puso en pie.

-Hola -musite sin saber si lo habría oído -soy Bella -me acerque con la mano extendida.

Su sonrisa se acentuó mas y se puso en pie, cosa que hizo que me parara en seco, era enorme, en su espalda se podía montar una tienda de campaña y teníamos espacio para hacer una fogata. Le devolví la sonrisa de forma natural. Tomo mi mano y tiro de ella, de manera que caí en sus brazos, los cuales me abrazaron con ansia.

-Pequeña, no sabes lo feliz que se pondrá papa cuando sepa que si tiene una niña a la que consentir -dijo mientras me tenia entre sus brazos.

-Ai...aire -dije cuando me di cuenta que tal vez la presión no seria buena para mi bebe.

-Em, creo que tendrías que soltarla, no le hace bien al bebe -dijo Alice como si nada.

-Bebe -me separo de su cuerpo y me miro a los ojos -Voy a ser tiooooo -saltando como un niño pequeño.

Cuando se le paso un poco tomo mis manos y me sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-Donde esta él valiente del padre? -dijo buscando con la mirada -¿vivís juntos? ¿espero que tengáis planes de boda ya que no veo anillo de casada en tu mano? -mire mi mano y la de mi hermano la mismo tiempo y vi la reluciente alianza de oro en su dedo.

-No hay padre -dije para que parara.

-¿Como?-dijo soltando mis manos -No me digas que el muy desgraciado se atrevió a engañarte...

-Algo así -dijo Alice, ganando se una mala mirada por mi parte y por la de Esme.

-Nosotras os dejamos a solas -dijo la voz sabia de Esme, y ambas salieron de la sala.

-Explica eso, de que no hay padre -me pidió con la mandíbula apretada y los hombros tensos.

Fije mi vista en sus ojos y tome todo el aire que pude para dar me valor.

-Es.. era mi prometido, llevábamos viviendo juntos desde hace año y medio, nos conocimos hace cuatro años, pero desde hace tres semanas que se fue de viaje no lo he vuelto a ver, desde hace unos diez días no me ha llamado y tengo la leve sospecha de que se va a casar con otra.

-Da me su nombre y apellido y ya veremos si se casa -parecía que maquinaba algo ya que una incipiente sonrisa crispo sus comisuras.

-No.

-¿NO? -grito

-No-repetí

-Bella, ese degenerado no te puede utilizar y tirar como si no tuvieras quien diera la cara por ti -se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado -la ira me puede, esto me pasa por no buscarte antes y hacer caso a Rose de que cuando estuvieras preparado me lo arias saber.

-Sabias de mi...

-Estudiaste económicas, te pagaste la carrera trabajando con Esme y Alice en la pensión de la esquina...-me miro y dejo de moverse -se hasta tus notas -y volvió a su marcha.

_"No sabia de Edward"_

El silencio nos inundo y a pesar de todo me sentí tranquila, de que el padre de mi hijo siguiera siendo un enigma

-¿Di me quien es?-me exigió sin mucha fuerza.

-No puedo, no quiero nada de él, si él no me lo quiere dar, -suspire -puedes sentarte me están entrando náuseas. -me miro no muy convencido pero se dejo caer en el sitio de antes.

-Cuando papa... mira, lo que te voy a contar tal vez lo sepas pero de todas formas te lo pienso decir. -suspiro, dando se valor y continuo -Yo no lo justifico, no se que pasaría si a mi me pasara. Charlie, nuestro padre se caso muy joven por que nuestro querido abuelo William lo obligo, lo peor de eso es que la mujer que le eligió era y a sido como un tempano toda su vida.

-¿Que dirá ella de mi? -dije en un suspiro que Emmet escucho a la perfección.

-Ella sabia de ti... yo y papa supimos cuando murió -me miro intentando ver si comprendia -hace unos diez años. Tenias dieciocho años cuando te localice por fin, no te dije nada por que eras feliz. -solo asentí al recordar me adolescencia -Charlie conoció a Reneé aquí, no en Londres. Ella trabajaba en una sucursal de la empresa en Phoenix, Reneé, no era de la dimisión mas cercana a papa, pero una de las secretarias enfermo y a ella para que no la despidieran la remplazo, así conoció a Charlie. Papa sabia que no estaba bien conquistar y seducir a una joven que solo trabajaba para mantenerse. Pero se enamoro de ella, y mantuvieron una relación.

-Hablas de esto como si lo entendieras y no te doliera que tu madre fuera una cornuda -dije algo tensa.

-Clara Swan, la mujer que me llevo en su vientre durante nueve meses, la misma que al enfrentarse a la maternidad, decidió contratar un ama de cría para que me amamantara ya que ella había hecho mucho al perder su figura al permitir que mi padre la tocara para conseguir un heredero -lo mire con pena, en su voz se veía el dolor de lo que me decía -Ella me lo contó un millón de veces, y la suerte es que fui varón sino tendría que haber vuelto a sufrir las molestias de retozar con su marido.

-Ohh dios -me tape la boca por la pena que sentí por mi padre y mi hermano de tener que vivir con esa mujer.

-Charlie, se enamoro y decidió presentarme a la que seria mi mama -me miro a los ojos -Tenia cuatro años cuando la conocí, pero fue una alegría el saber que alguien me podía querer como un hijo. Después de esas vacaciones en_ "familia"-_hizo las comillas con las manos -Clara se dio cuenta que no era solo una aventura. Charlie le preparo los papeles del divorcio y hay fue cuando todo empeoro.

-¿Clara se dio cuenta que lo amaba? -Emmet soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-No, mi madre solo tenia vida para las pasarelas, las comidas de sociedad, las tiendas y el derroche que le podía dar a las sen-manadas que nuestro padre le daba. El divorcio le quitaría todo eso. aparte del escandalo.

-¿Que hizo? -pregunte temerosa.

-Lo amenazo con denunciarlo por adultero a la corte de la reina Isabel. Piensa que no es como ahora, y que mi madre era muy influyente, podía conseguir que Charlie fuera a la cárcel. No contenta con eso le aseguro que se desharía de Reneé y que me sacaría del país, y me aria la vida imposible cuando no estuviera a mi lado. -cerré los ojos para asimilar todo lo que me estaba contando -Charlie nunca me me habría dejado solo con ella. Dejo a Reneé y ella lo entendió. Solo que hasta que Clara no falleció no supimos que tenia una hija, osea tu y que ella murió al poco de tenerte por una cancer que podría haber sido tratado con los médicos y medios necesarios. Medios que tu madre no tenia -la tristeza me invado.

Toca mi tripa y le mire a los ojos, descubriendo el dolor de ver que me pasaba lo mismo que a mi madre.

-Papa, lo encontrara, y cuando eso pase lo expondrá en su sala de trofeos de caza -lo mire horrorizada de pensar en la preciosa cabeza cobriza de Edward pegada a un pedestal de madera y este a la pared en el lugar mas alto de un salón con chimenea -¿De cuanto estas? -dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros, al ver mi horror.

-De dos meses por mis cuentas -le dije sin entender.

-Mañana iremos con un doctor, o ya has ido a alguno -negué con la cabeza -Bien -sonrió suspiro y examino el lugar con su vista -Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo.

-Esta es mi casa -una que ya no estaba tan segura.

-Esme y Alice podrían venir, yo... tienes un puesto en la empresa para ti, no es gran cosa aun.. pero con el tiempo. me miro y apretó mi mano que estaba sobre mi rodilla -es también tu empresa.

-Yo no puedo decidir por ellas -una genuina sonrisa se formo en su cara, la cual me dijo que si eso era una escusa había perdido.

-Alice estará encantada de poder participar en las galas de Londres, y Esme se merece un descanso en Cambridge.-suspiro y apretó los labios -Si el maldito que es responsable de ese sobrino mio, no esta contigo yo -se señalo con el dedo -quiero ser lo mas parecido a una figura paterna que pueda encontrar hasta que rehagas tu vida.

Le mire a los ojos, era tan sinceros, Emmet me estaba ofreciendo lo que tanto había ansiado durante estos últimos días.

-ESME... ALICE!-grite a pleno pulmón, aunque la ultima me parece que no estaba muy lejos ya que asomo su cabecita muy rápido.

-Si -dijo Esme -todo bien -examino la cara de Emmet y la mía, como si algo hubiera alertado su instinto protector de madre. Solo asentí mirando a mi hemano

-Emmet quiere que nos vallamos las tres a Londres con él.-dije un tanto expectante, atenta a la expresión de las caras de mi familia.

-¿Y el trabajo? -la voz madura y algo insegura de Esme fue la primera en preguntar lo obvio.

-Bella, tiene un puesto en la empresa familiar y a Alice le puedo conseguir algo en una de las sucursales de diseño para que mi mujer Rose ha trabajado -la voz de Emmet no dejaba lugar a duda de que ya lo tenia todo controlado. Alice lo miraba como si de un dios se debería, era la viva expresión de la adoración.

-Yo voy -sentencio muy segura.

-¿Y yo? -dijo Esme un tanto apenada, era como si la hubiéramos excluido al no tener un trabajo para ella. Le sonreí y me acerque a ella, despacio. La rodee con mis brazos y le bese en la mejilla.

-Tu, mama -la mire a los ojos -seres mimada y consentida como nos consentiste todos estos años,-puede comprobar el cálido amor que se encontraba en sus ojos ambarinos, eran tan diferentes a los de Alice o incluso a los mios. Yo no tenia su sangre pero Alice si y aun así era un vivo retrato de Carlisle, solo que este ahora tenia el pelo negro un tanto cano -Mama, has dado mucho por nosotras -dije recordando la vida junto a un hombre que no amaba, pero que adoraba solo por poder mantenernos unidas. Robert Brando murió cuando Alice tenia diez años, por eso decidió aceptar su apellido en cambio yo seguía llevando el de Esme, Prat. Robert había sido muy bueno pero lo único que nos pudo dejar fueron los recuerdo de los siete años que paso con nosotras, siendo alguien fundamental en nuestras vidas. Las tres le debíamos el poder estar unidas hoy. Ya que si no fuera por él, mama nunca podría haber conseguido mi custodia para sacarme del sistema.-Nos unes , no podemos separarnos, siempre juntas recuerdas -le recordé lo que nos decía cuando eramos niñas y teníamos miedo a algo_ siempre estaremos juntas aunque no me veas_

-Mis pequeñas -dijo abriendo su brazos para atrapar a Alice también entre sus brazos. -Si -dijo sorbiendo la nariz -Iremos contigo Emmet, pero no quiero ser una carga, así que trabajaremos -nos miro y las dos asentimos y apretemos nuestras presas entorno a su cuerpo.

_Edward_

Maldita mierda, este maldito móvil. Levante el aparato sobre mi cabeza y sin pensarme dos veces lo estampe contra la pared del despacho. El infierno, eso es lo que me pasaba, dios me había abandonada hacia cuatro malditos días. De la mano de sátiro y con las mismas posibilidades de de comunicarme con el exterior que un participan te de_ gran hermano._

-Edward -dijo una voz exasperada -relajate, aun te quedan siete días antes de volver a tierra y hasta entonces estas incomunicado.

Si eso me pasaba que el maldito de mi primo Felix me había mandado a revisar uno de los pozos petrolíferos de la familia, ya que habían dudas de que de estuviera desviando mercancía a otros barcos no autorizados con la intención de robarnos el oro negro.

Lo único malo de estar haciendo esta tarea, era que había sido de improvisto y no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada, solo sacar mi maleta y montarme en el helicóptero de la plataforma del hotel. Y que cuando me había dado cuenta de donde me había dejado ya era tarde para avisarle a Bella, en medio del pacifico, sin ninguna cobertura ni manera de comunicacion que no fuera por radio y solo con los mas allegados barcos. Solo con decir que esta gente vivía allí durante tres meses, en los cuales para pasar el tiempo veían viejas películas de UHS, y jugaban al domino.

-No puedo, no lo entiendes -le grite a el encargado de la planta, quien había dado la alarma de la falta de mercancía -Se que algo no va bien, lo se -tenia una corazonada, algo único femenino que mi encantadora prometida me había pegado de sus juegos de bolsa.

-Edward, esa mujer te tiene loco,-meneo la cabeza de forma negativa -no es bueno amigo -mastico la palabra final. -Hace cinco años...

-No es lo mismo -le corte

-Tanya era y es la mujer que tu padre, tío y abuelo, quieren para ti. Esa niña... bueno -se corto al ver como lo mataba con la mirada -Solo digo que cada uno tenemos un destino y ... el tuyo no es esa niña.-se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta para salir.

-Laurent -lo frene antes de cerrar la puerta -Bella, no es Tanya y si por ella tengo que pelear con toda mi familia -tense mi mandíbula -me los comeré para el almuerzo -sonreí de forma cínica -Nadie, escucha bien ,nadie me separara de ella, ni la muerte -le asegure con vehemencia.

Parecía un loco poseso pero ella era mía, lo mejor y mas puro que había tenido el placer de conseguir en este mundo y era mio, solo mio y en unos meses seria mi mujer, me esposa, mi igual y nadie ni nada podría evitarlo.

Mire el suelo los pedazos de mi móvil esparcidos por el suelo de bonillo verde, no tenia caso pensar en el, no me valía de nada aquí, y contra antes terminara antes podía volver con mi prometida a nuestra casa.

En la plataforma petrolífera, cinco días antes...

-Si señor -dije un tanto desolado por lo que me habían comunicado -¿Pero y que hago con el equipo de comunicaciones vía satélite?

-Dárselo de comer a los tiburones, pero que Edward no se pueda comunicar con la niñita esa -dijo la voz decrépita del anciano desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Entiendo, se lo tendré que explicar a los hombres.

-Asegura-les un incentivo por su boca cerrada, mi nieto no puede saber que tenéis los satélites de comunicacion ni nada por el estilo.

En un lugar de Chicago

-Si señor -El anciano no espero mas y colgó el teléfono, miro a sus hijos que lo observaban, uno de ellos con euforia y el otro con pena.

Carlisle siempre había sido débil, demasiado simplón como para plantarle cara, y todo para que se sintiera orgullosos de el, cosa que distaba mucho de lo que sentía.

-Dimitri -mire a el sol de mis días, el hombre que consagro su futuro a mi mano, no dudaba ni sentía la mas mínima pena cuando yo daba una orden, nunca me cuestiona y eso me hacia sentir gozoso -Di le a tu sobrina que prepare todo, y que no salga otra vez de zorra en las revistas.-Dimitri suspiro y asintió -Doblega la, aunque para ello tenga que usar una vara. -me gire y mire por la ventana desde mi escritorio -que tenga las piernas cerrada, me entiendes, sino me la traes y yo le enseñare lo que es ser una mujer de familia -en mis ojos reflejaba furia, pero en lo mas hondo de mi mente me acorde de como había conseguido someter a mis nueras y a esa misma nieta hacia ya unos años

/RECUERDO/

-Aro -dijo de forma tímida -Dimitri me dijo que querías verme -asentí sin levantar la cabeza de mi mesa.

Hacia tres meses que se habían casado y la muy puta no dejaba de salir con sus amigas y gastar dinero de mi hijo a manos llenas.

"_Con que derecho_"

Si pensaba que podía usar mi apellido para tirar el dinero que tanto había tenido que sudar mi abuelo y mi padre sin dar algo a cambio estaba muy equivocada. Mi abuelo y mi padre me lo enseñaron hacia años, las mujeres sumisas y pasivas no nacen, las haces. Si tu como su marido no puedes tendrás que pedir ayuda. Y eso mismo había hecho su hijo, no con esas palabras sino con sus quejas por la mujer poco deseosa y contestona que le había conseguido.

-Sabes -dije pausada mente -que tu padre no se sentiría orgulloso de ti ¿cierto? -levante la vista y la vi ponerse pálida, se le tensaron los hombros, pero no de rabia sino de miedo -Tu padre te dejo a mi cargo cuando murió y yo te he proporcionado el mejor marido que podrías tener, en cambio tu se lo agradeces siendo fría y distante -la acuse, echándome atrás en mi silla.

-Yo... no lo amo -le tembló la voz y su pecho subió y bajo muy rápido, resaltando la piel carnosa de sus senos.

-¿Cual es el problema?

-No... puedo solo... no me puedo concentrar... cuando hacemos...

-Oh -dije fingiendo asombro -es la cama -ella avergonzada asintió -pero vuestro matrimonio se consumo -le asegure. Dimitri me había explicado todo.

-Si -no me miraba, así que decidí poner me en pie y obligarla a mirarme -mira me -le exigí de forma brusca. Sus ojos llenos de miedo se juntaron con los mios y mi entre pierna tembló anticipando lo que vendría. -Eso es por que no has tenido mas que un amante -le asegure separando me de ella y acercando me a la mesilla con los licores de al lado de la puerta de mi despacho -¿un licor?

-No

-¿Segura? a veces ayuda a desinhibirse -me deje caer en la puerta y pase la llave de manera silenciosa y la deje en mi bolsillo trasero, la huida no era una opción.

-Un_ brandy _-la debilidad de su voz me hizo endurecerme.

Le entregue la copa acercando me mas de lo necesario.

-Sienta te conmigo-le indique el sofá que había pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones y que yo pensaba conservar y repetir su historia. Espere a que se terminara la copa para entrar en el plan que la convertiría en una mujer acta para mi hijo. Le quite la copa de la mano y la deje junto a la mía en el suelo.

-Ahora quita te la camisa -dije serio y mirándola a la cara para que viera que no bromeaba

-¿Que? -se alarmo.

-Dejemos claro que tienes problemas en la cama, con mi hijo -le sostuve la mirada viendo como el licor turbaba su vista -Es solo una ayuda -le asegure apretando su pecho izquierdo en mi mano -Quita te la si quieres salir de aquí con ella.

-Dimitri no...

_-El_ me pidió que te domara, y la mejor doma es consiguiendo la sumisión -le espete tirando de le filo de su camisa arrancando un botón.

Su mano tembló pero se soltó los botones dejando me ver el maravilloso busto del que ya tenia idea. Solté el botón de mi bragueta y baje la cremallera. Levante las caderas y baje mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos hasta las rodillas.

-Vamos, haz lo que te gusta -le indique mi polla -abre la boca -la tome de la mandíbula haciendo la caer al suelo entre mis piernas.

-No -dijo con vehemencia tapándose los senos cubiertos con la seda color perla.

La tome del pelo y la acerque a mi cara, le lamí la mejilla. Presione mi labios contra los suyos y los forcé hasta que los abrió y la viole con mi lengua demostrándole que no tenia mucho por lo que resistirse.

-Soy mas fuerte -le recorte bajando su cara a mi polla -Chupa me la, y ni se te ocurra hacer lo mal -le sacudí con mi mano libre en la mejilla, y la escuche sollozar. Forcé su cabeza y apreté su mandíbula a abrirse hasta que dejo que mi miembro se adentrara en su boca.-Eso es usa la lengua -gemí, sin perder el ritmo de mi mano sobre su cabeza. Era como hacer me una paja solo que mas húmeda y con gemidos extra.

Baje mi mano por su espalda y le solté el sostén, liberando esos pechos tiernos. Esta niña solo tenia veinte años y yo cuarenta, era un dulce que no pensaba desaprovechar.

-Succiona mas fuerte puta -le apreté el pezón brusca mente para que su boca se abriera y meterle mi polla hasta que su garganta me lo permitio, la arcada que provoque me resulto de lo mas estimulante y notar como su pezón se endurecía entre mis dedos me incito a seguir.-Me corro -sus ojos me suplicaron que no lo hiciera pero me importo un bledo y me derrame en lo mas profundo de su boca y no saque mi polla de su boca hasta que no se lo trago todo. Al sacarla empezó a gatear temblando por la alfombra y contoneando su hermoso trasero.

-_Uhguhg_ -la escuche vomitar , y mire mi preciosa alfombra persa.

-Eso te costara otro castigo -la amenace.

-Se lo contare a Dimitri -negué con la cabeza.

-Se lo contare yo y la proxima vez seremos los dos los que nos _follemos_ tu _boca_, tu_ coñito _y tu _culo_ -le asegure alzando las cejas -O te la quitas o te la subo -le indique su falda.

-No -negó y volvió a llorar como lo que eras una simple y precaria mujer -por favor.

-Muy bien,-la tome del pelo y tire de ella hasta el sofá mientras se retorcía y gritaba -no hay nadie, te dejaron sola conmigo -la tire en el sofá y la sujete con mi mano en su cuello, pase la mano por debajo de sus rodillas y tire de una de las aberturas de la falda, soltando los puntos de unión y dejando sus piernas al descubiertas.

Tome mi polla en mi mano y la masajee mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas. Acaricie sus braguitas que eran conjunto del sujetador, solo para tirar de ellas de forma brusca. Unas lineas rojas se marcaron en sus caderas, pero no les hice caso.

-Contra mas te resistas mas se repetirá -le advertí -tengo toda la semana, ya que tu marido salia de viaje hace -mire la hora -como hace hora y hasta dentro de siete días no viene -le sonreí de manera cínica y el terror se apodero de su cuerpo, sus labios estaban rojos y morados, por la falta de aire -solo disfruta lo y cuando eso pase... Dimitri estará orgulloso de ti.

Me incline sobre su sexo, sin soltar su cuello, y le escupí para que estuviera resbaladiza, pase mi mano por su raja y expandí mi saliva por su centro. Mi boca jugo con sus pezones mientras que mi erección se terminaba de endurecer. Acerque la cabeza de mi polla a su calidad entrada.

-No tomo la píldora -me dijo en un jadeo mientras forcejeaba.

-Ni yo pongo medios -sacudí mi miembro contra su entrada sin entrar en ella, la quería mas tensa, que cuando pasara estuviera tan estrecha que pareciera su primera vez.

-Y si...quedo embarazada -solté una carcajada

-Pues seria de la misma sangre que mi hijo, solo que este seria mi nieto -y con esa palabra la embestí de manera brutal, notando sus paredes duras y tensas, era como follar se a una virgen. Un grito de dolor escapo de su boca, pero no le hice caso y seguí disfrutando de su estrechez.

/FIN DEL RECUERDO/

Solo tuve que someterla durante una semana, sonreí para mis adentros, y luego fue una esposa y madre abnegada.

-Tal... vez -dijo la voz floja de mi hijo mayor -Edward no este de acuerdo -solté una carcajada.

-A no ser que la vendía Isabella Prat consiga mas de seis cifras en su cuenta corriente, lo que le guste o desee mi nieto mayor me importa un bledo.

* * *

Perdonen me las faltas pero es que a mi hija se le a dado por la informatica y me tiene el PC descompuesto. vamos que nada mas que la ve el pobre se bloquea, :).

Besos espero que les guste.

Nos leemos.


	5. Ni un solo recuerdo

Marea del destino

Capitulo 5

NI UN SOLO RECUERDO

Edward

-Esto no tiene sentido, como me puedes decir que no esta? -dije exasperado era horrible, ni una nota ni un solo objeto, nada. En nuestra casa no había nada. Ya ni tan siquiera el olor a fresas dulces y flor de lis que acostumbraba a rodear las sabanas de nuestra cama.

-Señor Cullen la señorita Pratt salio hace cosa de dos semanas con una maleta y dos cajas. No le pregunte nada... no... no pensé que le estuviera rob..- lo frene con un movimiento de mano, en realidad no me faltaba absolutamente nada, por el contrario había un objeto de mas.

Apreté mi mano la caja de terciopelo negro con el anillo que le había regalado el día que la hice mi mujer.

-Tomas...-suspire para bajar mi tono. El pobre portero no tenia la culpa de esta mierda, que era mi vida desde hacia casi un mes. -No ha sabido nada? -el hombre mayor solo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se mordía el labio con pesar -Me ha dejado! -me deje caer en la pared y resbale por el suelo.

-Señor... Bella lo amaba mucho... no puede que haya pasado algo... -dijo sentando se a mi lado.

-¿El que?

El hombre frunció los labios sin saber muy bien como contestar. Tenia en cuenta que Tomas es o era muy devoto de mi mujer, jamas pensaría mal de ella. Pero la verdad era que Bella se había llevado todos los recuerdos y resquicios de haber estado viviendo aquí.

Me levante del suelo y camine hasta la mesa del salón, que estaba a unos pasos delante mio. Solté la caja de cuero negro bajo la atenta mirada de el portero.

-Tomas, te lo dejo a tu cargo...

-¿Señor?

-El piso, haz lo que te apetezca. Vende lo, alquila lo o mejor pega le fuego..,

-Si me permite... Edward -se puso tras mio y poso su mano en mi hombro, tenia ganas de sacudirme la y empezar a destrozar las cosas a mi alcance, pero me contuve -va a buscarla ¿no? -lo mire a los ojos.

-Por donde... nadie sabe nada de ellas. No solo se ha ido Bella, sino Alice y Esme también -temblé al recordar que mi vida siempre me había sentido así de abandonado por el genero femenino, mi madre fue la primera. -no... voy a casa. Tal vez mi abuelo tenga razón y esto haya asido todo un juego para sacarme...

-¿Dinero? -dijo aprensivo -Entonces por que no se llevo los muebles, no le saco un solo pavo, Bella nunca quiso su dinero.

-SI...

-Busquela, use ese dinero para saber la verdad -Tomas se giro y salio de la sala para después de unos minutos escuchar el doble chasquido de abrir y cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Estaba solo...

-¿Porque? -fue lo único que me repetí una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Y aun me lo sigo preguntando.

Esa pregunta se le sumaron otras mas como:¿Donde?, ¿Con quien? y así otras muchas como, ¿si ya no me amaba? o tal vez era un problema mio, por no ver las señales de que no era feliz.

-Edward..-la voz femenina me saco de mi ensimismamiento diario -Eso en lo que piensas te ara tener arrugas, y tu no quieres que pase eso.

-Eso me trae sin cuidado -dije seco

-Yo no quiero que mi marido de treinta aparente cuarenta -dijo intentando contener el enojo de su voz.

-Tanya, me parece perfecto que busque un marido guapo y bien parecido pero en esta oficina solo estoy yo, -ella arqueo un ceja y sonrió lobunamente -y no me casaría con nadie ni en el caso que mi nivel de alcohol en sangre fuera mas del setenta por ciento.

-Es decir que si consigo que tengas un setenta y uno por ciento me darás el SI -dijo con marcada euforia.

-Eso te lo tendrá que decir el especialista..

-¿Especialista?

-Si, Tanei, cariño el especialista, ya que sera el forense quien determine si puedo o no ser tu marido. -soltó un grito de horror al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con la mano.

"Esta niña a pesar de tener treinta años seguía siendo medio idiota"

PIIIPII -el estridente pitido del intercomunicador de mi secretaria sonó. Levante un dedo para que se mantuviera callada y presione el botón para contestar.

-¿Si, Corin?

-Señor Cullen su abuelo y su tío Dimitri están aquí.

Joder... no tengo ya suficiente con esta carga -mire a Tanya -como para aguantar a mi tío y mi abuelo. Dios me odia

-Haz los pasar.

No tardaron ni tres minutos es entrar por la puerta, Tanya se había sentado de forma provocadora en mi mesa mirando para mi silla, dejando me ver sus largas piernas y su corta falda, la cual le faltaban dos centímetros para revelar su ropa interior. Negué con la cabeza.

-Comporta te, que pensara tu tío si te ve así. -Dimitri se había hecho cargo de ella y su madre cuando el padre había muerto, ya que mi tía Hada era la única familia que les quedaba.

-Que sabe buscar lo que quiere... -dijo la voz fuerte desde la entrada mi despacho

-Abuelo -me levante para saludarlo

-No te levantes nieto, solo estamos aquí para concertar una fecha -rodé los ojos. Otra vez la misma estúpida discusión -Ahora que esa... niña ya no esta, no veo el inconveniente -dijo con tono inocente.

-La encontrare -asegure, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

-Mira -dijo Dimitri dando un paso hacia mi pero mi abuelo lo paro con un ademán.

-Edward -busco algo en su regazo y saco un periódico -ya la encontré -sonreí con suficiencia y camine hasta ellos para sentarme en la salita cercana a mi mesa.

Mira a mi alrededor para encontrar la mirada colérica de Tanya matando me con los ojos, pero lo que vi en mi abuelo fue... suficiencia.

-Padre, seguro...- mi tío dudo

-Edward tiene derecho a saber lo que ha pasado y por que la puta niñita esa...

-EH -lo frene -no te permito..

-Que tu no le permites a mi padre ¿que? -salio en su defensa mi tío amenazándome con la mirada, y poniendo se de pie a mi altura.

-Basta -dijo mi abuelo -Siente se.-ordeno- Se que te duele -me senté y clavé mis ojos en los suyos -pero es lo que es -me tendió un periódico.

Iba a replicar pero... en las crónicas de sociedad había una foto que me dejo sin aire. Note un peso hundirse junto a mi en el sillón y una mano acariciando mi muslo.

"No es ella"

Estaba hermosa vestida de gala en tono cereza, con un peinado y unas joyas que resaltaban su belleza. Nunca me hubiera permitido comprarle algo así.

El brazo de Bella estaba fuerte mete agarrado al de su acompañante un hombre corpulento, de pelo moreno y ojos claros y brillantes que la miraba con adoración. Se me seco la garganta y un nudo se me instauro en el estomago. Busque las referencias y las leí de manera lenta. Hacia mas de un mes regrese a Chicago, un mes que contrate a un detective que no tenia ni idea de donde encontrarla, un mes que no podía dormir solo de pensar que la culpa de todo la tenia yo.

_"Empresario ingles se pasea por galas benéficas con su deslumbrante amante"_

_Amante... -continué leyendo_

_"Emmet Swan sigue las andadas de su progenitor. Casado con la modelo mundialmente famosa Rosalie Halle de Swan, que en este momento esta en New York para la próxima temporada de la moda, Swan se pasea sin reprimirse con la encantadora belleza -que por fuentes confidencia les es Isabella Pratt -la cual vive en la misma casa que el empresario se supone comparte con su esposa._

_Estaremos presenciando una de las rupturas menos esperadas de la sociedad londinense, ya que el matrimonio Swan no tiene tanto tiempo juntos como para que los problemas los aborden. O tal vez estemos ante una relación a tres bandas..."_

A Partir de aquí solo contaba de que iba el acontecimiento al que había asistido. Con una serie de instantáneas que se les veía muy contentos y acaramela dos.

-Malditos -arrugue el periódico en mi mano.

-Edward -dijo mi abuelo -entiendes ahora -no conteste y el aprovecho para continuar -Bella te dejo por otro con mas... recursos. -lo mire con odio -Lo se, pero estoy en lo cierto, desaparece con toda su familia y al cabo de seis semanas se la encuentra en brazos de Swan un hombre que no lleva ni dos años casado, que la tiene viviendo bajo su techo, el mismo que comparte con su padre y su esposa. -resople, no tenia palabras para decir como me sentía -Dejarnos -dijo mirando a la lapa que tenia a mi lado.

Cuando nos quedemos solos me reconforte a mi mismo pensando que ella no era así, que yo la conocía mejor, no podía ser todo mentira.

-Yo la amo -dije mas para mi que para mi abuelo.

-Ella parece que no -lo mire a la cara pero desvie la mirada para contener las lágrimas. Me estaba muriendo por dentro -Acepta a Tanya, ten hijos y gozarla en la cama -dijo alzando las cejas.

-No puedo...

-No te pido que la ames -puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó, -solo que eres... soy mayor para no ver a mi nieto favorito darme nietos, merezco ver a tus hijo Edward, ya que tu madre no los vera -eso me dolió. La muerte me mi madre era algo que me había perseguido durante mi adolescencia -no me prives de eso.

Soltó mi hombro y hizo virar la silla hacia la salida.

-Lo pensare -solté

SEMANAS ATRAS DEL ENCUENTRO CON EDWARD

-Estas loco no -dijo muy molesta -como quieres que este, de monja mojigata -cada vez mas alterada.

-Sienta te -le ordene.

-No -me replico.

Tome la manta de mis piernas y la tire al suelo, me levante de la silla con un resorte. El jadeo de la mocosa me dijo que estaba muy sorprendida.

-Mocosa malcriada..-camine hasta ella y la tome del brazo hasta el sofá de mis delicias -sientate te he dicho.

-Caminas -dijo asombrada.

-JA -solté una carcajada -si, y muy bien por cierto.

-Pero la silla...

-Así nadie me niega nada -dije de forma sugestiva, sentando me junto a ella -ahora explica cual es el problema de tu boda con Edward.

-Aro.. ese no es el problema, la boda esta preparada, lo que no esta preparado es el novio.

-Deja lo en mi mano.

-Si mientras tanto voy a darle yo a las mías -dijo entre dientes exasperada. Reí por la fogosidad de la muchacha

-Que es lo que necesitas Tanya -le acaricie el muslo, como cuando tenia quince años.

En aquellos años era virgen pero fogosa y disfrutaba de las atenciones de un hombre de casi cincuenta años. Ahora ya con sus treinta se la veía experimentada y eso me ponía duro solo de pensarlo.

-Ya lo sabes -dijo separando los muslos para que mi mano no tuviera obstáculos -aunque tal vez ya no tengas la fuerzas -la muy puta se pensaba que no podría con ella.

-Siempre podemos pedir ayuda... -dije con una sonrisa recordando a Fenix y James o a Dimitri.

Si por que esta pequeña puta la habíamos instruido en casa, mi propio hijo hizo los honores cuando cumplió los diecisiete, y después sus primos la complacian, tanto por separado como juntos -a pesar de ser mas jóvenes la satisfacían de maravilla.

-Tío Dimitri tiene bastante con mi madre y tía Hada -hizo un puchero -y fenix... solo le interesa esa puta de Irina -el odio por la otra chica me hizo tensar los músculos del abdomen del gusto.

-Aun quedamos James y yo -metí mi mano entre sus piernas palpando su sexo húmedo.

-James es muy joven y sin Fenix...-jadeo cuando tire de su tanga para que bajara las caderas y facilitarme el acceso -no me termina de satisfacer... -su respiración entre cortada me dijo que lo hacia bien.

La verdad que estos años en la silla me habían privado de esto, pero de vez en cuando Hada era enviada por Dimitri para alguna que otra mamada. No me fiaba de decirle que podía andar. Pero Tanya era distinta, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a un buen polvo, donde y cuando se le pusiera. Y yo no lo pensaba desaprovechar.

-Tal vez -saque mi teléfono y marque el numero de mi nieto.

-Si?

-James donde estas? -dije clavando los ojos en los de Tanya mientras mi dedo entraba y salia de su coño húmedo.

-En el gimnasio.

-Cuanto tardas en llegar a casa? -dije metiendo otro dedo dentro de la puta para que jadeara mas fuerte y así James lo escuchara.

-Ta.. Tanya -gruño mi nieto desde el otro extremo del auricular.

-Si.

-Cinco minutos, manten la caliente -y colgó.

La mire y le separe bien las piernas.

-Tienes frió -dije mirando sus pezones duros contra su top.

-No ..-jadeo, tomo mi mano y la saco de entre sus pliegues, se incorporo y empezó a lamerme el cuello. Desabrochando los botones de mi camisa y mi pantalón para dejar libre mi erección, que masajeo de inmediato.

-He prometido mantenerte caliente -dije soltando el aire al tomar su oreja en mi boca.

-Entonces no lo desilusiones -coloco mi mano en su coño y me insto a continuar con mi tarea mientras ella bajaba su boca a mi polla.

Le doble el culo mas cerca de mi cara y le mordí donde quedo a mi alcance, era tierna y suave, metí dos dedos dentro de ella y el otro le masajee la perla de su pasión. Con mi otra mano, me chupe un dedo y lo pase por su recto, para humedecerlo. Le introduje un dedo y acompase el vaivén de su boca con mis manos.

-Aro corre te en mi boca -dijo mientras notaba sus paredes tensar se en mis dedos. Y me corrí, mamo muy fuerte y trago todo, como me gustaba esta niña. -James sabe que andas -dijo a la vez que se incorporaba y vigilaba la puerta.

-Si, él, Dimitri y Fenix. -Dije orgulloso, la verdad que ellos eran de mi total confianza. -Ahora mientras tanto -le acaricie la curva de sus pechos.

No me hizo falta mucho y en pocos minutos estaba desnuda y montada a horcajadas sobre mi, provocando me una erección. Unos toque en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestra concentración.

-Pase -dije sabiendo que era mi nieto.

James entro en el despacho como un torbellino, ya se estaba desabrochando los pantalones y sacándose la camisa cuando me vio debajo de Tanya, una sonrisa crispo sus labios.

-Prima sigues teniendo tan buen culo como recordaba -se inclino y se lo sobo -Buenas tardes abuelo, como satisfacemos a esta putita -se agacho detrás de ella y empezó a acariciar sus nalgas y coño desde atrás.

-Tanya, querida, lo usas todo -golpee sus nalgas con mis manos incitando la a acercarse a mi polla.

-Aja -jadeo girando el cuello para besar a mi nieto.

En cuestión de segundos me enterré en ella y James le lubrico el ano para penetrar la por detrás. Las embestidas contra su cuerpo eran demenciales y sus jadeos de lo mas estimulantes. No era tan estrecha como si tía pero me complace saber que disfrutaba de nuestras caricias. No tenia prejuicios por mi edad, ni mis canas, disfrutaba de la dureza de nuestros escarceos y nunca en diez años se había negado a una experiencia nueva.

-Ahhhh! -jadeemos los dos a la vez. Era un problema de la edad cada vez eyaculaba antes, pero para eso estaba mi nieto.

Salí de ella y la empuje a los brazos de James que no tardo en penetrar la en su coño bajo mi atenta mirada y mis caricias esporádicas. Si me volvía a poner duro me uniría a ellos.

Observe como salia de ella y la tumbaba en la mesa de cafe, coloco una pierna en su cadera y la otra en su hombro y la embistió de forma dulce.

-No, no, no James, ella es tu puta, llevas tres años sin follártela si quieres hacerlo de forma continua mas vale que seas algo mas rudo y violento -en los ojos de mi nieto brillo algo que no se podria confundir, ira, ira al saber que lo veía como un hombre blando.

Salio de ella y la estimulo con la mano.

-Es así puta no lo quieres dulce, quieres que sea como si te violara, como si en vez de mi polla usara mi puño -le pellizco el clítoris y ella exhalo por el dolor, en ese instante se introdujo en ella como un animal hambriento, parecía que le quitaban su alimento -Has... tarda..do... mu... cho.

Los jadeos de Tanya llenaban el ambiente, mi mano se movía en un vaivén continuo. La cara de Tanya se distorsiono. James le puso una mano en el cuello y la otra en un pezon, apretó y retorció para que no se corriera aun, la engancho del pelo y tiro de ella haciendo que se levantara y lo besara.

-Ahora corre te puta -y arremetió contra ella con frenesí. Mi polla se contrajo al ver a mi nieto de esa forma tan brutal. Exhale y sentí el liquido de me eyaculacion en mi mano.

Los jadeos cesaron dejando en su lugar tres respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Espero que tomes la píldora, no creo que a Edward le guste ver que su hijo es rubio -dijo James subiendo se los pantalones y buscando la camiseta.

-Si... -Tanya estaba desmadejada en la mesa -la tomo.

-Bien. Abuelo, veo que estas en un estado fenomenal para ser tan viejo.

-Niño mierdoso, ten un respeto por tu abuelo, yo te enseñado todo lo que sabes -me puse de pie y me recompuse la ropa -Niña viste te no querrás que alguien te vea así no.

Tanya hizo una mueca pero se puso la ropa, se retoco el maquillaje y se sentó en el sofá como si nada hubiera pasado. Abrir una ventana para hacer desaparecer el inconfundible olor a sexo que nos traicionaba.

-Esto que a pasado hoy lo podemos repetir tantas veces como sea necesario, siempre y cuando mantengas las piernas cerradas fuera de esta casa, lo que menos necesitas es que Edward vea que tu interés en el no es mas que por su dinero y el que yo te he impuesto.

-Como harás para que acepte casarse conmigo.

-Estoy buscando a la putita de Bella, en cuanto la tenga solo tengo que contratar a alguien que la envuelva en unas fotos comprometedoras, fotos que le are llegar a Eddy.

-Crees que picara -mi nieto no confiaba en mi. Lo mire escéptico y sonreí con sarcasmo.

-Nunca dudes de mi.

ESA MISMA TARDE

-Como lo has conseguido, el periódico parecía tan real.

-Es que lo es -dije mirando a Tanya -Ella esta con Emmet Swan en su casa en Londres.

-No puede ser, tan estúpida asido dejando a Eddy por un hombre casado -me encogí de hombros y omití la parte de que tal vez fueran familia y si eso era así, no me molestaria que se uniera con uno de mis nietos. Su fortuna sumaria mas de seis ceros en su cuenta bancaria.

-Dimitri, vigila la prensa británica y filtrarla para que le llegue a Edward lo que nos interese.

-Bien.

-Y tu -señale a la golfa que se estaba moviendo de forma sugestiva frenta a mi hijo y a mi -presiona lo mas y ofrece te de formas mas perspicaz no como una perra en celo -su mirada era de odio pero asintió y continuo con sus movimientos -hijo te quedas -le ofrecí señalando a Tanya.

-Creo -Tanya hizo un puchero cuando previno su rechazo -Si, pero no pienso ser considerado.

En cuestión minutos Tanya era un manojo de jadeos mientras era montada por un par de sementales. No tardemos mucho en quedar saciados y exhaustos.

Una vez sentados en el sofá volví a plantear el tema que me interesaba en cuestión.

-Edward nunca se debe enterar que confabulamos contra el, jamas nos lo perdonaria. Siendo el primogénito de mi primogénito, todo lo heredara él y necesito tenerlo controlado por todos los flancos, como a Carlisle en su momento.

-No sera un problema -dijo Dimitri refiriendo se a su hermano mayor.

-Todo a su tiempo, si lo es lo eliminaremos, por ahora no ha hecho nada.

-Entonces... -rezongo Tanya -me voy de compras necesitare un vestuario mas... refinado y virgina...

-JAJAJAJA -estallemos mi hijo y yo ante sus palabras.

-Contrata un estilista Tanya, tu ya no debes acordarte de lo que era eso.

-No creo que ni un solo poro de tu cuerpo lo sea -dije jocoso

-¡Cabrones!-nos insulto yendo hacia la puerta

-¡Puta!

-¡Zorra!

-JAJAJA -seguimos riendo hasta que se fue del despacho.

-Una vez que le de un hijo a Edward nos desaremos de ella, conozco un jeque en Arabia que nos daría unos cincuenta mil por ella, y solo tendríamos que ponerle un hinem nuevo y evitar que el embarazo haga estragos en ella -dije bajo la aprobadora mirada de mi hijo.

-Sabe demasiado.-concordo.

_Bella_

-Mira esto -dijo Alice con el periódico en la mano, -la verdad es que tu cuñada sabe como hacer las cosas.

-Si, el vestido era hermoso y el peluquero..

-Estilista Bella, estilista, no solo te peino sino que te maquillo y te ha estado haciendo tratamientos de belleza y relax todo el mes.

-Si, la verdad que Jacob es un mago.

-Solo saca lo que ya tenias, pero mira a que nivel -me paso las fotos y la verdad que si no fuera por que Emmet era mi hermano, yo también creería que estamos teniendo una relación.

-¿Mama? -dijimos las dos a la vez.

En un primer momento habíamos pensado que seria mejor vivir en un apartamento, pero cuando Charlie se entero de nuestras ideas nos dijo que no, a parte que su trato con Esme se había hecho muy cercano. Ellos decían que era por que se había perdido muchos años de mi vida y ella lo podía poner al día. Pero tras aquella escusa se habían ido de viaje por toda la costa Este desde New castel hasta Brighton. Solo para tener tiempo de informarse sobre mi vida y así mama poder ver y conocer las delicias de Inglaterra.

-Me parece que aun no llega-soltó unas risitas.

-No inventes -la regañe sin dejar de reír con ella -si dicen que son solo amigos solo serán amigos,-enfatice en la ultima palabra -a parte parece que Charlie desde que conoció a Renee no ha tenido una vida muy buena.

-Clara le amargo la existencia -dijo la voz de mi hermano desde la puerta -no la amargo a todos -la pena y el dolor se palpaba en su voz.-Bueno pasando a temas mas importantes, Mi amada esposa llega mañana de U.S.A -dijo la siglas como si fuera un jugar de fútbol.

-Eso es perfecto, montemos una fiesta -dijo Alice como si estuviera loca.

-Si en eso estaba pensando, una barbacoa.

-BARBACOA -gritemos las dos a la vez mientras saltábamos de felicidad

-Bella mi sobrino -me regaño.

-Hace años que no hacemos una -dije como si fuera navidad

-Bien pues os la dejo en vuestras manos... eso si algo familiar y intimo.-hice una mueca.

-Llevo aquí un mes y medio y solo conozco a cuatro persona de la empresa y a mi _estilista_, me parece que sera algo intimo.

-Y mis princesas -dijo la voz madura de mi padre entrando en el salón con mi madre pisándole los talones.

-Charlie -dije y me acerque para besarle la mejilla, me sonrió con lastima al no llamarlo papa -¿Como estáis? ¿Que le has enseñado hoy, el palacio de Buckingham.

-No,exactamente. Hemos navegado por el Tamesis que esta precioso en esta época -dijo mama sentándose con Alice en sofá.

Empezaron una conversión de la que no preste atención sobre las flores y la luz del sol sobre el agua.

-Bella hija, acompañame al despacho -solo asentí y camine con él hasta su despacho.

La mansión de mi padre estaba a las afueras de Londres, seria algo así como una villa, con unas hectáreas de tierra decoradas de jardines y una preciosa alberca que parecía sacada de un bosque.

Una vez en el despacho me indico que me sentara y me entrego unos folders.

-Son los balances de el ultimo trimestre -los revise sin entender que quería que viera -Hasta ahora habíamos tenido unas ganancias del quince por ciento hasta hace unas semanas que empecemos a ganar lo que hace dos años entre el cuarenta y cinco y el cincuenta de la inversión.

-Estas pensando que alguien en el departamento de inversiones extranjeras se estaba quedando dinero.

-Es muy difícil de saber que ya solo se sabe lo que entra, y con la crisis pensé que seria por su causa pero viendo la subida de los beneficios hacia nuestros inversores me he empezado a plantear que había un topo.

-Papa, es algo mas complejo que eso...

-Repite lo -dijo poniendo se de pie, lo mire extrañada

-¿Que es algo complejo? -dije sin entender -Lo es, el gabinete lleva a cientos de clientes y en el somos unos veinte trabajando solo en extranjero.

-Eso no... me has dicho papa -me quede en blanco

"Papa"-si se lo había dicho, sin darme cuenta -sonreí como tonta

-Te molesta.

-Eres mi hija, como me va a molestar que me digas papa, me encanta, espero que no me digas de otra manera, me lo he perdido durante veinticinco años, y ahora no me quiero perder nada -sonreí y lo abrace muy fuerte. Pasamos así un rato. -Michel a traído los papeles para formalizar el cambio de apellido -me apretó en sus brazos -Seras una Swan cuatro semanas después de que firmes -lo mire a los ojos.

-No quiero que Esme se sienta mal por que no use su apellido.

-Tu madre no tiene problemas con eso, ya lo hable con ella, sobretodo por que sin el te pondrán pegas para heredar lo que te pertenece cuando yo no este.

-Eso no me interesa

-Ya lo se, pero no quiero que sigan saliendo chismes sobre ti y tu hermano o sobre tu y yo.-me paso una revista en la que salíamos el y yo cenando en un restaurante. En el cual me ponían de caza fortunas por cubrir los dos miembros de la familia.

-No tengo escrúpulos -dije tomando me a broma las mentira que se habían inventado -Donde están esos papeles -dije levantando una pluma de su escritorio.

Tras firmar mi padre se puso serio y me escruto con la mirada, evaluando me como a una futura inversión.

-Creo que tendrías que salir mas... con hombres -enfatizo, mi mandíbula cayó -Se lo del bebe, se que no has querido decir quien es el padre.

-Papa, no te lo voy a decir, no quiero que lo obligues o que lo destruyas como dijo Emmet -aunque esa ultima parte lo dudaba -en unas semanas se casa con otra y este niño -palpe mi vientre plano -no estaba en los planes de ninguno, ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Razón de mas para que compruebes el mercado,-saco una lista de un cajón y me la entrego -son los solteros mas cotizados de Londres invitalos a la barbacoa y conocelos, seguro que alguno te gusta.

-No me interesa un relación -dije tajante dejando la lista en su escritorio.

-Bien entonces piensa en nuestro bebe.

* * *

**Tarde tanto que no me lo perdono, no tengomo como disculparme solo que mi vida personal ha tenido cambios, ahora somos uno mas y pr su causa tube que pasar gran parte del tiempo en cama o hopitalizada. en estos dias me pienso poner al dia **

**Besos.**

**PD:espero lo disfruten y os guste**


End file.
